


boundaries

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [37]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Discussion of Boundaries, M/M, Prompt Fill, dom-sub undertones, insecure shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: prompt: For the sake of all that is unholy, bottom/submissive Shiro? who's maybe kinda shy about the scars and changes of his body since he and Keith last made love/had sex?





	

**Author's Note:**

> 8^)

Heart racing in a mixture of nerves and excitement, Shiro sits on the bed and waits. He sits with his knees spread wide enough to accommodate Keith. The younger man stands and observes Shiro, dark eyes narrowed in thoughtful contemplation. 

 

Shiro’s acutely aware of the tension thrumming through him and knows Keith is probably trying to figure out the best way to make it melt off Shiro’s shoulders. The intense look in Keith’s eyes tells Shiro as much. That he’s thinking what’s the best way to fuck Shiro to complete relaxation.

 

The thing is? Shiro’s not sure if he’ll really be able to do that. A good part of his nervousness is rooted in the fact that this is the first time Keith will see him naked after a year apart. They’ve had sex a couple of times since Shiro crash landed on Earth but it was rushed hand jobs and blow jobs with both of them still wearing most of their clothes. 

 

And he’s so nervous right now. So freaking worried that Keith’s going to take his clothes off, see all his scars and… and…

 

A warm finger curls under his chin, forcing his surprised gaze up. “You don’t want to do this?” Keith asks, sounding nothing but concerned. No censure in his voice. Just worry for Shiro. 

 

Shiro’s fingers twitch against his thighs, wanting so bad to touch Keith’s wrist but Keith told him he couldn’t touch until Keith said it was okay. So he swallows, throat clicking noisily, and answers, “I do.”

 

And he does. But he also doesn’t.

 

“Takashi.” _Now_ Keith’s voice holds a certain amount of censure in it. “Don’t lie to me.”

 

The tone strikes at the heart of his worries, making him flinch. Shiro wets his lips with the tip of his tongue, swallows down the bile rising up his throat, and repeats, “I do want to do this. But I also… kind of don’t.”

 

Keith’s immediately kneeling before him, hands warm and steady on Shiro’s knees. The concern in his deep blue eyes is overwhelming. His unspoken desire for Shiro to continue is written plainly across his face. 

 

Shiro exhales. His shoulders droop as he grabs his left wrist and rubs. “A lot has changed in a year. Especially me.” He sees Keith’s eyes go down to his Galra arm before coming back up. How does it take so much strength to push the next words out in the softest of tones, Shiro doesn’t understand. “I got hurt a lot in the arena. Pretty badly some times. There’s a lot of pretty bad scars. I don’t feel comfortable letting anyone see them. Even you.”

 

Keith frowns faintly, gaze dipping down to Shiro’s t-shirt. When they come back up, they shine with understanding. “Is there anything else you don’t want us doing?”

 

Shiro thinks about it. A flash of a memory comes back to him, tightening his grip on his own wrist. “No tying me down to the bed. Handcuffs might be okay but… no tying me down.” It brings back bad memories of being strapped down to Hagar’s table and then by the Galaxy Garrison staff.

 

“Anything else?” Keith asks gently, hands sliding up Shiro’s thighs.

 

Shaking his head, Shiro smiles weakly. When did the weight on his shoulders lift anyways? “I’ll tell you if I think of something else.”

 

Keith’s answering smile is apologetic, “I’m sorry. We should have talked about this before we started this again. I should have made sure you were still okay with your limits and everything.”

 

The younger paladin shifts closer, rising up on his knees as his hands rise up to cup Shiro’s face. His thumbs stroke hot lines against Shiro’s jawline, the gentle touch soothing Shiro's lingering worries away. He exhales quietly, one hand moving up on its own to cup his lovers hand. Keith moves in for a careful kiss, moving slowly until Shiro gradually relaxes into the contact. Keeps it chaste until Shiro’s pushing in for more.

 

“Safe word?” Keith asks huskily as he pulls away.

 

It takes him a couple of seconds to shove some of the pleasant haze out of his brain and focus on the question and his answer. “Cupcake,” Shiro sighs, body already leaning forward for more.

 

But Keith’s hands hold him back. His lips are curling into a wicked smirk, “You’ll get more if you’re good.”

 

Shivering, Shiro nods and waits for further instructions. The smirk gentles into a smile, followed by a quick kiss to Shiro’s forehead. “Lie back down. Get your pants open but don't take them off. Slowly.”

 

He obeys with a shaky exhale. The tension that thrums through him now is nothing but pure anticipation. It’s so hard to take his time unbuttoning and unzipping his pants but somehow he manages. His hands hover indecisively over his crotch for a second once they’re done with their task but then Keith’s telling him to hold the pillow.

 

Shiro’s hands move eagerly, going overhead to grip the soft material as Keith slowly pushes his legs open, making room for himself. Swallowing at the sensation of his cock twitching under Keith's dark gaze, Shiro tries to regulate his breathing. And again when Keith’s eyes drag up his body.

 

“I’m going to take my time blowing you," Keith tells him, the husky quality of his voice causing Shiro to shiver. "I want you to tell me when you think you’re going to come. And I’m going to stop. Wait for you to calm down, then start again. I’m gonna that until you’re begging me to let you come. If you don’t touch me the whole time? I’ll let you come in my mouth.”

 

Fuck. He’s already trembling imagining how good this is going to be. “And if I’m really good?” He can’t help but ask demurely.

 

Keith’s smile is slow to grow, eyes filled with wicked promises. “If you’re really good and beg nicely, I’ll milk your prostate and make you come like that.”

 

Eyes slamming shut, Shiro shudders and nods, “I’ll be good.”

 

“Good.” Keith breathes out, body curling as he dips his head to press an open mouths kiss to the inch of underwear exposed in between the open zipper.


End file.
